gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Diana Ladris
Diana Ladris is one of the main characters in the Gone series. Diana attends Coates Academy with Caine Soren and Drake Merwin. From this we can assume she is from a wealthy family. She refers to herself as a "bad girl" and seemingly has no problems with it. Her mutant ability allows her to read the strength of an individuals powers. She describes the power level like bars on a cell phone. Diana is described as a very beautiful girl with long dark hair and dark brown eyes. She uses her looks to her advantage and tends to seduce those she wants to use. The only person completely immune to her effect on boys is Drake Merwin. Drake and Diana have always been in a never-ending conflict, and they both fight for Caine's attention. Diana uses Caine mainly for her own safety but may genuinly care about him. Since Diana is Caine's love interest, people don't mess with her. Diana likes to taunt and tease Caine as she knows how he feels towards her. As cruel as she may be towards Caine, she knows how far she can tease him. Diana was the first to know of Caine's ability and was also the first to encourage him to train and master his ability. Through her schooling as Caine improved his ability Diana used him to get back at the kids in school that she merely didn't like, or to teachers as well. Diana was sent to Coates Academy when her mother tripped and fell down the stairs, and she blamed her father for it therefore sending him to jail. The police eventually realized she had tricked them and she was sent to Coates. At the end of Hunger, Diana nearly dies when Drake throws her into the rocks after she antagonizes him. Caine helps Sam rescue Lana so that she can heal Diana. They leave together and probably go back to Coates. Appearances Gone Diana went with Caine to Perdido Beach. Sam notices that there's something between them, but can't really call it a relationship. She measures Sam's level and finds he's a Four Bar, but keeps it to herself and makes Computer Jack cover for her. She's one of the first to find out that Sam and Caine are twins. When Sam, Astrid and Little Pete are captured by Drake Merwin, she reads Astrid. Astrid's power is only mentioned in the first and second book, and does not influence her character. Diana, Drake, Computer Jack, and Caine film Andrew taking 'the Poof' and are the first to discover the tempter. Before the Thanksgiving Battle, she sends Jack to go tell Sam about how to avoid the Poof, because she knows if Sam takes the Poof and leaves her with Drake, he will take out his hate on her, and she will eventually be killed. Also, before this battle Caine kisses her, but it is awkward and very brief. Her role in the battle itself is minor as her power doesn't really help her fight. Jack arrives too late, but Sam and Caine don't take the Poof, which allows her temporary fear of Drake to subside. Hunger In Hunger, she's first shown to be taking care of Caine after he's come back from the Gaiaphage (Darkness). She asks him what the Gaiaphage is, but he doesn't tell her. The start of the book also tells readers that her rivalry with Drake is still going strong. When Caine forms his plan, unknowingly to feed the Gaiaphage, Diana has to go in to town (Perdido Beach) to get Jack. To do this and not be recognised and potentially captured, she has to shave her head and pose as a boy. Jack recognises her, but Dekka and Brianna don't recognise her, so the disguise serves its purpose. Diana and Jack go to the Power Plant while in town, freak vs normal choas breaks out. At the Power Plant, Jack turns off the power in Perdido Beach (and the FAYZ) so Caine can try to bragain food for light. Sam points out that they're surrounded, and then Caine discovers he's feeding the Gaiaphage. They escape and race to the mineshaft. On the way, Diana takes a shot at her nemesis, Drake, and Drake tries to kill her. This leads to Caine killing Drake. Diana lives and doesn't have to live with Drake for a few months at least. Lies Diana first appears when Caine walks in to tell her of Panda's death. She is shown as extremely sick, being much less attractive than she was before. Caine is the only one who is really taking care of her and he states she is one of the only two things he has in the world: Diana and the idea of the island that Bug told him about. Diana finds this hard to believe but shows no true attempt to stop Caine from leaving. Diana is shown to be suicidal; she knows that she would not be accepted by Sam and the Perdido Beach kids, and so her only option is to stick with Caine and slowly starve to death. She no longer cares whether she lives or dies. When they reach the island, Caine and the others are tricked by Sanjit into eating some drugged food. Diana is the first to wake and the only one who has not been tied up. She notices Sanjit attempting to escape with his adopted brothers and sisters in a helicopter, and knows that Caine will never let them live for tricking him. She therefore tries to kill him, but is stopped by Penny, who also loves Caine. Diana begs Caine not to kill Sanjit and the other children, but he uses his telekinesis to hold the helicopter in place. He also makes Penny hover above the spinning rotour blades. In a final attempt to save Sanjit, Diana starts backing off the cliff they are standing on, listing the things she has done for Caine and revealing that she is in love with him. She accidently takes one step too far and falls off, but Caine releases the helicopter and saves her. Sanjit is starting to realize she tried to help him. Plague In Plague, Diana is still on the island with Caine, Bug, and Penny, where she tends to Penny's broken legs. She gives Caine the choice of either having her or controlling Perdido Beach. He portrays choosing her, but later Diana discovers it was not a true feeling. Diana and Caine shared many intimate moments with each other before having Quinn come to the island with orders from Edilio to bring them back to Perdido Beach. Caine unleashes his power-hungry side and Diana confronts him, believing that he had changed. At the end of Plague, Diana and the rest of the survivors have the chance to either choose to go with Sam or stay in Perdido with Caine as their ruler. She chose to go with Sam, with good reason, revealing to Sam, Dekka, and Brianna that she is pregnant with Caine's child, whom she believes had more powers than a normal baby; for now, the reasons for this remain unknown. Fear In Fear, Diana is still pregnant and she thinks the baby is growing too fast. She is only four months along and she is already rather large and she had felt it kicking for 3 weeks (since she was 13 weeks) Which isn't associated with that time. Even with her pregnancy, Sam says she is still beautiful and she is still "Diana". When Drake kills Howard, everyone is warned and safe. But what they don't know is that the gaiaphage wants Diana's baby so that he can be reborn. Drake was sent by the gaiaphage to bring Diana to it. Drake captures her by threatining to drown Justin if she does not come along. He takes Justin and Diana to the mine, whipping them all the way. When they reach the mine, Diana notices her baby is growing the whole way down. She is full term and is in labor when she reaches the Gaiaphage. Brianna comes and delivers the baby (a girl), which is safe, until the Gaiaphage tempts her to bring her to it. The Gaiaphage now taken control of the baby, but Diana knows her baby, who is named Gaia, is still inside. She takes care of the baby until they try to reach the barrier even though it is the gaiaphage due to her love for her baby. The baby is still growing. After a while, they reach Sam, Quinn, Caine, and Astrid. Diana is concerned for her baby. They fight until they can hold off Sam and Caine long enough to reach the barrier. Gaia saves Caine's life at one point (who is hinted to have some control over the Gaiaphage) but still tries to take down the barrier and move on. Instead, the barrier is clear and the people watch, along with Diana, watch as Sam attempts to burn the baby, which runs off. The last we see of Diana is her running after her burning baby along with Drake. Light Diana's appearance on the front cover suggests a significant role in Light. Quotes "We're sitting in the dark, willing to sell our souls for another peppermint, with enough uranium to give a terrorist a wet dream." Hunger "Time to do the right thing. Even if it's for the wrong reason." Lies Diana: "Sadism. Enjoyment of another person's pain." Drake: "Words don't scare me." Diana: "You wouldn't be a psychopath if they did, Drake." Gone "Oh look, Drake's trying to think!" Hunger ] Category:Female people Category:Surviors Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:People allied with Caine Soren Category:Mutant people Category:Bullies Category:Characters Category:Two Bar Category:Coates Student Category:PEOPLE ALLIED WITH SAM TEMPLE Category:Light Category:Gaiaphage side Category:Antagonist